mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Pinball Party
|genre(s)=Action, Pinball |mode(s)=Single player, multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: Everyone *PEGI: 3+ *CERO: Free *OFLC: G |platform(s)=Game Boy Advance |media=8-Megabit cartridge |input=GameCube - Game Boy Advance Link Cable (multiplayer only) }} is an action-pinball video game released for Game Boy Advance by THQ and Nick Games in 2004. Developed by Jupiter and Helixe, the game itself is a spin-off title featuring references to other nickelodeon video games. It is a celebration of sorts for Nickelodeon featuring many references to its previous games, mostly Mitchell Van Morgan. There was also a release on a Twin Pack cartridge bundled with ''Mitchell Van Morgan 6 and Mitchell Advance respectively in 2004. Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants and Tak and the Power of Juju are the most prominent Nickelodeon franchises featured, along with nicktoon characters from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy and the Nickelodeon Blob Man. Plot The story is set in the Harrah's Cherokee Casino (in Raleighopolis), where Doctor Marquessa turns the people gambling into robots, and brainwashes Gavin, Carolyn and Jennifer. Mitchell must rescue his friends by winning a pinball tournament called the "Marquessa Cup Tournament." Mitchell manages to defeat Martin in the first match and restores Gavin, Carolyn and Jennifer to normal after beating them during the second and semifinal matches. He then defeats Metal Mitchell in the final match, only for Dr. Marquessa to enter and challenge Mitchell to an extra match. In the end, Mitchell wins after the fifth match, defeats Marquessa and rescues all the Animals and the Raleighopolis citizens. Gameplay Mitchell Pinball Party is a pinball video game with the objective being to earn as many points as possible. During both the Story and Arcade Modes of the game, the player starts each match with three pinballs, each one shot onto the playfield from the plunger. When the pinball rolls into the hole on the bottom of the table, the player loses a ball and must try again with another. Losing all three pinballs ends the pinball match. Much like in some Pinball video games, the player can control each pinball on the table using the two flippers set on the lower part of the table or the lone flipper placed in the upper right side of the table. The player can also shake the pinball table in three directions. With these methods, the player can make the pinball sling and hit one of pinball tables' targets in order to rack up points. Story Mode features five different matches, while the basic goal of Arcade Mode is simply to rack up points until the player has run out of balls. Depending on how well the player performs in the Arcade mode, his/her best scores can be listed in the Rankings. MVM Coin/Blue MVM Coins collected in either Story or Arcade Mode can be used to purchase Nickelodeon-related objects and similar objects as currency to stake in the Raleighopolis Casino minigames. Pinball tables Mitchell Pinball Party contains three different pinball tables, each with their own set of rules, targets and settings. However, only Mitchell and SpongeBob are available at the outset. The Mitchell and SpongeBob tables have number of stages that the player can progress through by activating and completing different modes. All stages have the same pinball table layout with only aesthetic differences. The goal in the Tak table is to finish each shaman mission with an A rank. The player has to fulfill certain tasks on the pinball table in order to activate different modes, including knocking down Bumpers multiple times, Drop Targets, getting through loop lanes multiple times or flinging the ball into one of the active holes. Gimmicks and obstacles Mitchell SpongeBob Tak Characters Trivia *''Mitchell Pinball Party'' is the only Mitchell Van Morgan-themed title, that the developer studio Jupiter has worked on. Several years prior the game, the studio worked on a similar pinball-themed game, Pokémon Pinball, for the Game Boy Color, which led to the sequel Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire for the Game Boy Advance several months after the release of Sonic Pinball Party and not to-mention a year later the release of Mitchell Pinball Party. *This is the first Mitchell game to feature a SpongeBob-themed pinball table, the first being in online gaming. *The space shuttle seen in the left corner of X-Zone-themed Sonic pinball table seem to be a recycled version of one of the earlier designs of the Egg Carrier from the development of Sonic Adventure. *For unknown reasons, at the end of Story Mode, Mitchell can be seen as a sprite which is directly based on it's spin-off tv-pilot Constant Payne. *Prior the release of Mitchell Heroes, this is the first game to have Metal Mitchell speak, as well the character's only appearance on Game Boy Advance title. References Category:2004 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Crossover games Category:Mitchell Pinball Party Category:Game Boy Advance games